Just Another Love Story
by ayame bunny
Summary: I'M BACK! Just Another Love story is back and i'm rockin' it! on with the summary! Kagome is at a new schooL. She bumps into the most popular guy in school, Inuyasha. Will they become arch enemies or will love bloom?Pairings:IK,MS,KA! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

JUST ANOTHER LOVE STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot and use these characters for my own twisted pleasure! now on with the freakin' story! and what i believe to be the longest One shot ever!

Today was her first day at school and Kagome Higurashi was as nervous as she could be. She hated her dad's job in the military. Just about every four months they moved to a different city, and just as she got settled they would move again. This time they moved to Kawasaki, a city near Tokyo, Japan, one of the most populous cities in the world.

Kagome watched unblinkingly as the swarm of students moved throughout the hallway. Where would she ever fit in? Well she wouldn't have to if she was her normal quiet self. Noticing it was 8:20 Kagome scanned the small schedule in her hand. 1st period-art, yes! Art was her favorite class she could express herself without interacting with any one.

Kagome started walking towards room 821 still stooped over her schedule. Not noticing where she was going Kagome scrambled into one of the masses of high school students. Confused and lost she tripped over someone's foot and landed face first, flat on the ground. When she came to all she heard was laughter all around. Embarrassed and upset Kagome slowly began gathering her belongings. Suddenly she broke out in a run pushing past laughing students. Poor Kagome.

Abruptly Inuyasha Monami, the most popular guy in school, felt someone push past him. "Who was that?" he yelled blankly. "It was her," said a bystander pointing to Kagome who was still running down the hall. Inuyasha took off after her. "Hey!" he yelled down the hall. Kagome whirled around to see who was talking to her, only to find a tall muscular boy with long, flowing, silver hair. Kagome silently gasped at the sight of him, thinking he was the cutest guy she had ever seen.  
"Heeelllloooooooo. Why did you push me stupid girl!?" he barked breaking the silence. "What did you call me?" she said to his face. "A stupid little girl", he said sounding out the syllables as if she was a baby. Kagome just couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to do it, listen to the way he was talking to her! SMACK! She slapped him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Inuyasha could still feel the stinging hand of that evil girl in front of him. He would get his revenge and soon too! You just wait and see.  
Kagome felt much better now that she had released her anger out on someone. Now she could paint in peace. She was actually in a good mood for the first time that day. That is until Inuyasha came up behind her and poured bright red paint on her head! She stood there fuming still facing her canvas. Tears streaming down her face.  
Just as before she had another quick reflex. This time it was worse, a big, fat, punch in the nose!

Before he knew it he was on the floor and Kagome was on top of him punching him in the face! If it wasn't for Koga and Miroku (Inuyasha's best friends), Inuyasha would have had more than a bloody nose. While Miroku pulled Kagome off of him Koga calmed Inuyasha down and took him to the nurse. "Inuyasha, Kagome you will both receive detention!" yelled Mr. Jaken the art teacher.

Kagome received the rest of the day off because she stood up to that jerk Inuyasha. All day she stayed in the counselors office "thinking about what she had done" but in reality she was thinking about how mad her father would be when she told him she got into a fight on her first day of school. Oh well she would just have to wait and see.

"Hey Inuyasha look at those hotties over there", Koga said pointing to Ayame, Kagome, and Sango. Who just happened to be casting dirty looks at Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha isn't that the girl who slapped you and punched you in the nose!" Miroku said."Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said. "Well you did deserve it!" Miroku retaliated ." You deserve a slap too so why don't you go mess with Sango pervert!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I'd rather be a pervert then a jerk!" Miroku said in defense. "Hey, hey guys stop bickering. I thought I saw Ayame looking at me", Koga said. "Come on, she was not looking at you", Inuyasha said casually. "I bet you 20$ that K oga said back. "What ever dude."

"Kagome that was really cool of you to stand up to Inuyasha like that,"said Sango the class president and Kagome's new best friend. "Thanks", she said stuffing her face with rice."Hey, Ayame whatcha' lookin' at?" Sango said to the dazed looking girl. "Oh sorry. He's just so cute," Ayame said dreamily."Who? Ohhh Koga. What do you see in him?" Sango said. "Everything", she said starry-eyed. "Well I have a detention to skip," Kagome said scooting back from the table.  
"Catch ya later!"She started off toward the door with the dreadful thought of sitting in a room with Inuyasha for an hour in mind.

As it turns out detention wasn't so bad seeing as how she jumped out a window to skip it. Her father wasn't as upset either. Her father said it been just a bad day. Well that was good news. She might as well start getting ready for another "exciting" day at school.

"Moshi-moshi! Hey whats up Miroku! Oh nothing just chillin'. So are you going to make it up to her?" Miroku asked." Make up what and to whom?" Inuyasha asked. "You know to Kagome" Miroku said. "Why should I?" Inuyasha said back. "Well maybe there won't be so much tension between you guys," Miroku said. "Well I have to go Miroku. Bye, bye"  
Maybe he should make it up to her, after all she was very pretty. It was settled today before school he would give her red roses.

(A/N: Moshi-moshi means hello)  
XDXDXDXD-An angel and white roses-XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

As it turns out Inuyasha ended up giving Kagome white roses instead of red and he put them in her locker signed anonymous. After giving her flowers he felt less of a jerk.  
The day passed by very quickly and it was finally was last period, choir. "Good evening class!" "Good evening Mr. Toba," the class said glumly. "Today we have a new student and she has offered to sing a portion of a song called "every heart"! Now every one pay attention ok.  
A soft slow heavenly melody began coming from the grand piano in the corner of the room. Inuyasha couldn't help but listen. Then came a heavenly voice from behind the piano that only enticed him even more.

If there were many tears falling down Every heart would become gentle If every body expresses what they think Every heart would become satisfied

I was frightened by the never ending night So I prayed to the distant stars

In endlessly repeating time We were searching for love Because we wanted to become stronger We look up to the faraway skies

A ripple of claps spread throughout the room including Inuyasha who was clapping the hardest. Inuyasha awaited the singer to come from behind the piano. "Come on !" he thought. To his surprise it was Kagome! What!? She sang like an angel! He was in love with an angels voice not Kagome , or was he in love with her too?  
That night Kagome couldn't sleep. She had so many things on her mind ; who had sent her white roses? White roses meant true love(Inuyasha didn't know that). Does someone really love her?  
XDXDXDXDXD- Love Test-XDXDXDXDXD

"Hey Kagome, over here!" Sango yelled across the classroom to Kagome. Kagome scurried over to her new best friends. "Kagome we want you to take this love test on my cell phone. Ayame already took it and it said its true love between her and Koga!" Sango said excitedly. "Well I guess I could take it. But I don't really like any one," Kagome said. "Come on, you have to like someone," Sango said annoyingly. "Well I did think someone was cute but, not any more," Kagome said.  
" Who is it?" Ayame asked." Don't laugh but, it was LInuyashaL," Kagome said looking guilty. "That's ok. I used to like him too", Sango said.

Sango: "ok first question. You see a gorgeous guy across a crowded room, what do you do? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: B. look occasionally, just in case he's looking at me Sango: your new boy friend buys you a pair of diamond earrings on the second date, what do you do? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: A. burst into tears and tell him you love him Sango: do you cry at weddings? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: A. yes they're so romantic Sango: a cute guy smiles at you on the bus ,what do you think?(says answer choices)Kagome: B. is he smiling at me?  
Sango: What should your knight in shining armor ride when he sweeps you away? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: A. a white horse of course!  
Sango: can you imagine your wedding? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: C. never really thought about it Sango: Do you believe in love at first sight? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: B. maybe Sango: how many times have you been in love? (Says answer choices)  
Kagome: B. a few but I don't know if it was true love Sango: you meet a new guy but, you already have a boy friend, what do you do?(says answer choices) Kagome: C. nothing its probably just a crush Sango: ok the results are in! You seem to be in control of that strange organ that gives so much joy and pain-your heart. You have a sensible approach to who you fall in love with and how quickly. Definitely true love take the love horoscope just to make sure."

"Do you want to take that too?" Sango asked Kagome. "Sure", she said.  
Sango: ok what's your sign Kagome?  
Kagome: Virgo and his is Cancer Sango: Cancer is more emotional than the reserved Virgo but they can develop really warm, loving feelings for one another. Both are rather shy and unobtrusive people and need to make an effort to avoid melancholy. A fine romance which can turn into a fine marriage.

"Well that's good to know I guess," Kagome said. "Well its something," Sango said." So you have a chance with him?" Ayame asked." Yeah I guess," Kagome said.  
"Ahem, ladies pay attention and put that cell phone away Ms. Suzuki ", Mr. Yuri said. " Yes sir," they said in unison.

XDXDXDXDXDXD-The sunset-XDXDXDXDXDXXDXD

All ,Inuyasha had been thinking about all day was Kagome. He had made up his mind, yes he was in love with her. And just as Koga, he had promised himself he would have her by the end of the month, and have her he would.

Inuyasha hardly ever found himself watching the sunset but, today he had a good reason. He was meeting someone, earlier that day he had left another bouquet of flowers in Kagome's locker telling her to meet him on the beach at sunset. This evening it was especially beautiful. Inuyasha had worn his favorite cap to hide his hair and his new shoes just to look nice. Also he was prepared with chocolates and even more white roses. Hopefully she would be there soon before the sun truly set. Inuyasha told Koga and Miroku that he was asking someone out but not who it was. Come on Kagome he thought.

Kagome had followed all the directions on the card that she had received with yet another bouquet of white roses. She could actually see him sitting on the beach waiting for her with chocolates and flowers. Wow! Was this just a dream? No it had to be real. Well here I go she said to herself. She began walking toward him holding her breath. "Hi", he said. WAIT, hold on she knew that voice! Could it be? No it couldn't be! Inuyasha took off his cap shaking his long silver hair. Kagome drew her breath no not him! But then again he had sent her two bouquets of white roses that meant true love. He really did like her! Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha said " I'm really sorry for acting like a jerk Kagome. Will you accept my apology," he asked. "Yes," she said. "I brought you flowers," he said offering her the roses. "Thank you," she said sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry for slapping you," she said. "Oh, that's ok I deserved that," Inuyasha said looking at his feet. Right now would be perfect to ask her out so he took the opportunity. "Ummm Kagome, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME !!!!" he blurted out at her. What!? She thought did he just ask me out? Yeah I think he did . Inuyasha sat there looking at her awaiting her answer. He could tell that she was surprised at the way he shouted at her (which was actually an accident). "Well" he thought. "Yes," she said. "But next time try not to scream ok!" she said laughing. Inuyasha began laughing too. "So umm do you want to go to a movie?" he asked her. "No I'd rather sit here with you and watch the sunset," she said lying on his shoulder. And they watched the sun set.

THE END NOT!!!!!!!!! I still have half a page left!

The news spread very quickly! There was a new couple in the hall! Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha escorted Kagome to class, ate with her at lunch, and took her home after school in his hot red mustang. They were seen almost every where together.

"Kagome I'm so excited for you! I can't believe he asked you out!" Sango said hugging Kagome who had just let go of Inuyasha's hand. "Wow, I wish me and Koga's relationship was like that," Ayame said. But little did she know that it would be. "Did I tell you he was the guy who was sending me roses," Kagome said. "And he didn't even know they meant true love," she said. "Wow that's so cute, but Kagome don't think people are just going to start liking you. Two thirds of the girls in this school adore him and he hasn't went out with anyone else before because he knows all of the rest of them will be jealous." Sango said. "Well I guess I better watch my back huh," Kagome asked. "Yeah you should," Ayame said still looking at Koga. "Well this is going to be an exciting year huh" Kagome said " Yeah it will" Sango said. "And we'll be together through all of it. "Kagome said to her friends.

The end

To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I hope:)

A/N: so how did you like my super long one shot?! is it cool? if it is then click that little purple button and submit a review! And if you don't like it then go ahead still review! write a flame for all I care! like I said i'm in love with reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not the end of the story!...

Well actuaily it is ,but don't tell any one else that! evil laugh- moohahahahahahahahahhaha!  
ok well on with the A/N. ok for you sorta retarded people out there a one shot is like a big one chapter story k! so there will be no more chapters to Just Another love story ok:) but if you guys give me a few ideas there will be sequel with major kikiyo bashing ok! it's called... drum roll please! Just Another Love story: return of Kikiyo. so yeah tht's wat it's called but i personally think it's crap so that's why it might take a while to revise it Ok ! peeps well that's about it give me some ideas and mayabe i'll put you in the story! yeah i'm talking to you InuyashaKagome/TohruKyoKisses, garcia 07, Tamaters, Miko- wat ever your name is and of course Chippy!  
Well G2G bye lots of luv Ayame bunny 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HEY YOU GUYS CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! AZRAEL! IT IS SERIOUSLY OFF THE CHAIN! AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL BUT I REALLY NEED MORE CHOICES TO CHOOSE FROM SO GET SOME MORE PEOPLE TO REVIEW! )_

_WELL LUV, PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!  
aYAME bUNNY!_


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS IT IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

ITS DONE, ITS DONE, ITS DONE! JUST ANOTHER LOVE STORY TWO IS DONE!

BUT HERE'S THE THING... I LEFT THE FILE AT HOME.

SEE AT MY HOUSE WE DON'T HAVE INTERNET BUT AT MY DAD'S WE DO SO I HAVE BEEN

WRITING STUFF OVER HERE AND UPLOADING IT... BUT I WASN'T GOING TO REWRITE AN ABSOLUTELY PERFECT 16 PAGE STORY ALL THE WAYOVER AGAIN (BESIDES I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE MESSED SOME OF IT UP ANY WAY) SO I COPIED IT TO A CD AND I WAS GOING TO BRING IT BUT WHEN WE GOT HERE I REALIZED I HAD FORGOTTEN IT!!!!

BUT, JUSTICE PREVAILS AND WE ARE GOING HOME SOME TIME THIS WEEK, AND COMING BACK. SO HOPEFULLY I WON'T FORGET IT AND IT WILL AT LEAST BE UP BY NEXT MONDAY.. IF I DO FORGET I WILL LET YOU GUYS SEND ME FLAMES, GIVE YOU MY ADRESS TO COME AND KILL ME, GET MY SISTER TO RAISE ME FROM THE DEAD AND I WILL PERSONALLY RE-KILL MYSELF ON VIDEO AND LEAVE IT IN MY WILL TO POST IT ON YOUTUBE.. SO THERE'S MY PROMISE AND WHEN I DO POST IT IF YOU ALL DON'T REVIEW I'M DELETING BOTH OF THE STORIES! kAY )

WELL G2G

LOTS OF LUV

aYAME bUNNY


End file.
